Yo Mama So Fat
This is a list of Yo Mama So Fat jokes. *Yo mama so fat, she was the reason for the Japanese Tsunami xD *Yo mama so fat her trap door look like a house *Yo mama so fat that the world can't even cover her. *Yo mama so fat her cereal bowl has a lifeguard XD x *Yo mama so fat that when she jumps the world splits into two parts. *Yo mama so fat, she is KFC's best customer XD x *Yo mama so fat that she goes into a ball when winter *Yo mama so fat, her farts are the reason for global warming XD x *Yo mama so fat, i had to take 6 buses, 4 trains, 7 taxis, 4 boats, and an international plane flight to get on her good side XD *Yo mama so fat that she has to buy two airline tickets to go home *Yo mama so fat that you had to role 100 km to get off of her XD x *Yo mama so fat she made the blue whale family look like tic-tacs XD x *Yo mama so fat that when she was lying on the road we tried to drive around her but we ran out of gas. *Yo mama so fat that she died by doing a poo *Yo mama so fat that she died by having a big ferjina *Yo mama so fat that the whales were singing, "We are family!" *Yo mama so fat her blood type is Ragu. *Yo mama so fat that each of her limbs, head, and specific sections of her torso got their own area codes and time zones! *Yo mama so fat that whenever she goes to the beach the tide comes in! *Yo mama so fat she is at risk for developing diabetes. *Yo moma so fat she's an average american woman. *Yo moma so fat she plays pool with the planets. *Yo moma so fat she plays soccer with the stars. *Yo moma so fat not even Dora can explore her. *Yo moma so fat Santa Claus says "Ho, Ho, HOLY CRAP!!!" *Yo moma so fat when God said "Let there be light!" she had to move out of His way. *Yo moma so fat seven billion people inhabit her. *Yo moma so fat when she sat on a rainbow she started pooping out Skittles. *Yo moma so fat she stole the solar system. *Yo moma so fat when she visited Japan everybody yelled "Godzilla!!" *Yo moma so fat when she steps on a scale, it says "To be continued". several sequals later she still waits. *Yo moma so fat she could block a black hole. *Yo moma so fat Indiana Jones ran away from her in a mine. *Yo moma so fat Jupiter is jealous. *yo mama so fat she jump in the air and got stuck. You'll need a crane to get her out. *Yo mama so fat she makes a city of skyscrapers look like a giant barcode. *Yo mama so fat that she brought a spoon to the Superbowl. *Yo mama so fat when she needed new clothes she saved a cotton farm from money problems. *Yo mama so fat she wears a parachute as a dress. *Yo mama so fat when she was bitten by a toxic animal the venom dispersed throughout her body enough to be diluted and thus not be fatal. *Yo mama so fat that since fat is buoyant, yo mama may be used as an emergency floatation device. *Yo mama so fat she wears the asteroid belt as an actual belt. *Yo mama so fat she has a measurable gravity and small objects obit around her. She uses this system to carry snacks. *Yo mama so fat if she finds an all you can eat buffet, you'll need a crane to get her out. *Yo mama so fat the parasites on her skin have an organized government. *Yo mama so fat the parasites inside her body also have an organized government. *Yo mama so fat people use her as a measurement for great sizes and weights. *Yo mama so fat when she bought a water bed, they put a giant blanket over the pacific ocean. *Yo mama so fat that her photos spill out of the picture frames. *Yo mama so fat when winter she hibernates. *Yo mama so fat you could give yo mama a liposuction and use the excess yo mama to make an over-sized statue of the newly thin yo mama. *Yo mama so fat wandering hermits can seek shelter inside the cave that is her belly button. *Yo mama so fat she dressed up for halloween as a hot air balloon because she could not fit into anything else. *Yo mama so fat she hires a dude to drive oversized vehicles to carry the forklift that carries her. *Yo mama so fat her starter pokémon was a munchlax. * Yo mama so fat she wakes up on both sided of the bed. Also, both sides of the neighbour's bed. At the same time. * Yo mama so fat she fell into a canyon and got stuck. You'll need a crane to get her out. * Yo mama so fat that yo papa needs a crane to get himself into and out of her. * Yo mama so fat she is both here and there at the same time. * Yo mama so fat she may be a beta for the concept of 'everywhere'. * Yo mama so fat her width is greater than her height. * Yo mama so fat she got swept away from the beach and sank the titanic. * Yo mama so fat half of her is in a parallel universe. * Yo mama so fat the other half of her exists in the astral plane. * Yo mama so fat people sometimes think there's 2 of her. * Yo mama so fat she once rolled over herself. * Yo mama so fat she wears her house as a swimsuit. * Yo mama so fat she goes to halloween as a building! * Yo mama so fat her fat is her (yo dawg). * Yo mama so fat she needs a team of builders, several architects, and a crane to dress her. * Yo mama so fat this wiki is too small for her fat jokes. * Yo mama so fat her house is a stadium. She floods it as a pool. * Yo mama so fat she's as tall on her back as on her feet. * Yo mama so fat her dress makes both her butts look big. * Yo mama so fat she alone represents a decent portion of the obesity statistics. * Yo mama so fat the doctor needs a map and a miner acting as a guide to perform surgery on her. * Yo mama so fat she's protected by Greenpeace. * Yo mama so fat I'm surprised that she can fit in this wiki. * Yo mama so fat she lactates milkshakes. * Yo mama so fat Fat Albert said "Hey, hey, NO WAY!" * Yo mama so fat she is her own continuum: the maternal-cholesterol continuum. * Yo mama so fat her arteries contain approximately 100 billion galaxies, each with approximately 100 stars. * Yo mama so fat she makes the term "morbidly obese" seem like a supermodel's description. * Yo mama so fat when she looks around she gets a glimpse of the back of her own head. * Yo mama so fat she was swept out to sea and Australia was founded on her belly. * Yo mama so fat she went parachuting and caused an eclipse. * Yo mama so fat her body is the most common material in the universe. * Yo mama so fat it took 3 women to birth her. * Yo mama so fat her birth 'day' is actually a birth 'week'. * Yo mama so fat it took an orgy to conceive her. * Yo mama so fat she gave Dracula diabetes. * Yo mama so fat if she was a super hero or villain, her superpower would be sumo wrestling. * Yo mama so fat when she went for a walk, she was arrested for careless driving. * Yo mama so fat when she bumped into a friend, she was arrested for hit and run. * Yo mama so fat she has 5 halves. * Yo mama so fat she is worshiped in India. * Yo mama so fat bed gets out of her in the morning. * Yo mama so fat bed gets out of her in the morning. * Yo mama so fat bed gets out of her in the morning. * Yo mama so fat the last Yo mama joke was mentioned thrice, just to describe all of yo mama. * Yo mama so fat when she plays sport, she's the ball. * Yo mama so fat she went camping and mountain climbers found their way onto her head. * Yo mama so fat she tripped in Spain and caused an earthquake in Sweden. * Yo mama so fat when she was done eating twinkies and went on a bus full of white people she yelled "TWINKIES!!!!" * Yo mama so fat when I asked where she was for vacation, she be like "yes". * Yo mama so fat she bathes in a car wash. * Yo mama so fat people jump off her as suicide. *Yo mama so fat, Thanos had to snap twice for her to disappear. *Yo mama so fat people write yo mama jokes in the form of books. *Yo mama so fat her sweet tooth is made of candy. *Yo mama so fat her mama had to birth her in pieces. *Yo mama so fat she attracted the attention of the SCP foundation. Category:Yo Mama jokes